


live a little

by lowkeylester



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming of Age, Depression, Eventual Smut, Highschool! Au, M/M, Road Trips, Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, loosely based off of "the end of the fucking world", ryan is kind of alyssa, shane is lowkey like james?? kind of, shyan, this sounds bad but look it isnt as depressing and sad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeylester/pseuds/lowkeylester
Summary: ryan bergara's life was plain.so he decided to change that.shane madej's life was monotonous.but it would soon change for the better.(lowkey) the end of the f***ing world! au





	live a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is the first chapter of my new fic! and let me just say, while i was writing this chapter, i totally got some good vibes. 
> 
> it's basically that really aesthetically pleasing road trip kind of scenario like in paper towns or looking for alaska where kids are just living free, doing whatever the fuck they want, and just being the rebellious teens that they are.
> 
> just two regular kids looking for some thrill in their lives.
> 
> enjoy :)

ryan bergara was done with everything. he was bored, tired, and fed up with the life he was living. not to mention, depressed, borderline suicidal, and ready to throw his life away.

and as he sat on his bed late one night, he came to a conclusion - he needed to do something about it.

so he packed a bag with his essentials: the various candy bags stored around his room, extra clothes, whatever money he had lying around and of course - his antidepressants and pain killers, just in case.

ryan silently thanked his parents for moving their family in to a one-story house as he climbed out of his bedroom window. he then made the short trek to his car and drove a couple blocks over to his friend shane's house.

shane would understand and help him out, right?

well... he wasn't definitively sure but he was willing to hope. so he knocked on his bedroom window with a five-knock pattern, a pattern that they had created for situations like this.

to ryan's surprise, shane actually opened his window but not before he trudged back to his bed and flopped back down onto it.

"ryan, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" shane mumbled into his pillow, and asked rightfully so.

"we're running away."

"what?"

"and you're coming with me. pack a bag, get your shit together, we have to leave before sunrise."

shane groggily rubbed his eyes, still confused. not fully awake, he doesn't see ryan grab an empty backback lying around his room and throw it on his chest, making him let out a tired groan.

"come on shane, don't you want to just drive away and never come back? doesn't the thought of leaving everything behind just _excite_ you?"

and shane had to admit, the notion was tempting. but it was a friday, they had school in the morning. and a little joyride isn't going to get in the way of his sleep today.

"i... i would love to, ryan. but i shouldn't - we can't."

ryan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hide his sadness. but he only smiles and quietly says, "okay. well, it was nice knowing you, madej." 

ryan walks back to shane's window and gives the older a quiet wave before stepping out and walking to his car. 

as he pulls on the door handle, shane whisper-yells from his window, "ryan, wait!" he's frantically pulling jeans on over his boxers, slipping on socks and shoes in the process. 

"please wait, i'll be out in a second."

after a minute or two, shane steps out of his window with a bag full of items that ryan assumed were things he thought he would need for the adventure.

he opens the trunk of the car and throws his bag in, slamming the door shut. taking the car keys out of ryan's hands, he sits in the driver's seat and starts the ignition.

"why can't i drive?"

"because i don't trust where your head is at right now, so i'll take the reigns for now."

ryan sighs and walks around the car to get to the passenger's seat, opening the door to his side.

"so, since we're running away, where are we running away to?" shane asks.

ryan thinks for a moment. "i don't really have that planned out yet, this was a very in-the-moment decision. where do you want to go?"

"well, since we're up so early, i just want some coffee." 

"then dunkin donuts is our first destination." 

shane slowly pulls out of the drive way and into the road. already aware of the short route to get to the closest dunkin donuts, he drives mindlessy without talking. 

the drive-through line was strangely long for 2:38 AM. but the two sat through the line and patiently waited until they were finally handed their warm beverages.

content with their hot coffees, shane decides to question their situation further.

"so ryan," shane starts hesitantly, "what made you decide to do this?"

ah yes, the question that ryan knew was coming, but was dreading answering. 

"i just asked myself, "why not?", you know?" shane glances over to look at me only to quickly look back at the open road ahead of him.

"i don't know if you're aware, but i know damn well that you're lying. so do you want to actually tell me now or are you going to just delay the inevitable?"

"you see right through me, madej," ryan chuckles nervously.

"of course. we're best friends."

"but sadly, im going to just have to put a pin in that question and save it for later."

shane sighs, "suit yourself. anyway, uh, what's so important about this place that you're directing me to?"

"it's just somewhere that i find... very comforting. go off of this next exit."

"is that all that you're giving me?" 

"you'll find out. don't worry, you trust me don't you?"

shane quietly chuckles and smiles warmly to himself, "sadly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof okay was that good ??? 
> 
> please give me input because there's no point in me writing the way that i am if it's not well liked.
> 
> also, i'll try to update soon because i have the time to write with winter break and everything but i'll probably end up just updating whenever i want when school starts, sorry
> 
> okie dokie ty for reading bye !!


End file.
